


Taking Out the Trash

by guessimdemoms



Category: Ben Brainard, Welcome To The Statehouse (Web Series), Welcome To The Table
Genre: Dark, Dark Florida, Exes, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Sex, Someone Give George A Hug, Warning: Donald Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: A walk through of some George's exes, and how Florida helps him through his trauma
Relationships: Florida State/Washington D.C. United States (Anthropomorphic), Florida/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Joe

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't let George be happy for once in these stories huh? Fluff is coming though I promise.

George rocked himself back and forth on Florida, lost in a haze of pheromones as the state rammed into him. 

“Juan….J u a n….” George moaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer. 

“G-God love your so tight….” Florida groaned keeping his hands on George’s bouncing hips. George felt the heat pooling in his stomach, getting closer and closer to completion….

“That’s it baby take it all, Joe’s going to get a whole lot of meth from you…” 

“W-What…” George whispered eyes snapping open. 

“I s-said am I Splash Mountain? Because I’m about to blow….” Florida moaned, smiling his usual Florida mischief smile. 

“It was one time baby, one time I promise. Once I get a new job I’ll get off the drugs and get sober.” 

“N-No it was multiple times…” George mumbled, slowing his rocking. 

“You want to go multiple times?” Florida grinned, although his eyes conveyed worry. 

“You are a whore! That’s all you are! You’re a whore whose good at fucking for meth! Now get out there and do all you’re good for--” 

“NO!” George screamed, jumping off of Florida and wrapping himself in the duvet cover. 

“LOVE? What’s wrong?” Florida yelled sitting up. 

“I’M NOT A WHORE! I DON’T WANT TO SLEEP WITH THEM!” George screamed. 

“George what’s going on?” Florida begged trying to shake his boyfriend. 

“PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME!” 

“I’m not my love I promise!” Florida begged hugging his boyfriend. Georgia sobbed in Florida arms for a good ten minutes, mumbling ‘nos’ and ‘don’t make me’. Finally he peeked out of the duvet cover and snuggled into Florida’s arms, sniffling and not meeting his eyes. 

“You want to talk about it?” Florida whispered. 

“O-One of my exes….used to….make me sleep with his dealers….for meth…” George whispered. Florida couldn’t prevent the small gasp that left his mouth as George continued his small cries. The state rubbed small circles into his boyfriend’s back as he continued to sob, shoulder getting wet from his tears. 

“Love….he’ll never hurt you again….I promise you….” Florida whispered. 

“I still see him, in my dreams….” George mumbled. 

“I’ll never make you do anything like that, I promise you.” Florida reassured George by kissing his tears away. George looked up at Florida with a soft smile. 

“I’m sorry….I ruined the mood.” George mumbled. 

“It’s okay my love….I promise….” Florida whispered, rubbing George’s back. George bit his lip before gently pushing Florida back onto the mattress. 

“Let me make it up to you….” Florida grinned mischievously, before flipping George on his back, shocking his boyfriend. 

“Nah, let me take care of you.” Florida announced grinning. 

Five minutes later and George was all blissed out because of all his orgasms, and cuddled into Florida. Florida, however, was staring at the ceiling thinking of his boyfriend’s confession earlier that evening. 

Maybe he could talk to Loui. He must know a guy.  
Joseph Ant was discovered dead at The Compound two weeks later from an apparent drug overdose. George threw up after reading the news for his station, and cried to Florida later that night that he wasn’t sure if he was crying from relief or sorrow. Two days of extra love from Florida, and some recommendations for therapy later, George mostly forgot about his dead ex.


	2. Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....okay so I ship Texas/California too

The first time it happened, Texas was arguing about college football with Oklahoma in the kitchen. George was at the dining room table writing notes for the next day's news, and not really paying attention to the two states yelling. Until Texas, having gotten so frustrated, threw his mug to the floor in a fit of rage. Oklahoma was used to this by now and just kept on arguing, but a loud yelp brought them both back to reality. 

George had shot right up, clutching the dining room table and staring at the shattered mug remains on the floor. His face was pale white and he was trying to control his breathing. 

“George? You okay?” Texas asked. George came out of his little spell and shook his head, smiling at the two. 

“Sorry….just in shock.” George admitted. 

“You sure George?” Oklahoma asked watching George collect his papers. 

“Positive. Hey tell Juan I went on a run, I’ll be back before supper.” George asked before hurrying off to his shared bedroom with Florida. Texas and Oklahoma shared a look between them. 

That boy wasn’t right. 

The second time it happened, George had promised all the states that he’d cook dinner and it was going to be beef-lettuce rolls, a healthier alternative to the Taco Bell Colorado suggested. 

But when Florida and Louisiana came home, the entire kitchen was a mess of pots and pans, spilled ingredients, and one overworked George trying desperately to finish dinner. Louisiana attempted to make a joke out of it, but George ran over to his boyfriend sobbing begging forgiveness that supper wasn’t ready and that'd be done soon he promised. 

And even chaos-loving Florida could tell something was wrong. 

Long after George went to work doing the night news leaving the states alone with their Taco Bell, the other states brought up George’s reaction to dinner failing and just some general observations. How sensitive he was to loud noises or arguing, how he still flinched if anyone touched him, small things like that. Florida vowed to get to the bottom of whatever was troubling George, hoping that it was just something from his scumbag ex. 

It turned out to be another scumbag ex. 

George told him about it a few days later when he, Texas, and California all went on a Disney double date and Texas and California left them alone at Epcot to ride Soarin’. He fingered his beer glass nervously and began telling the tale of one Ryan Long, who he began dating a year after he left Joe. Ryan was sweet in the beginning but turned abusive over time, all spurred over a forgotten dinner one night where he beat him black and blue then acted like nothing happened. For several months George put up with the abuse, triggered by anything from not cleaning the house properly or small things like talking to someone from work. If it weren’t for Jenny, George would’ve probably married that man and would’ve been dead by now. 

George is sobbing by the time he finishes his story, and Florida can’t help but draw him in his arms, heart clenching at the flinch he received. He promised he would never lay a hand on George except out of love, no one ever would ever again, and he had nothing to fear. When Texas and California get back George is mostly calmed down, and Florida gets him the biggest turkey leg he can afford to put a smile on his face. 

Florida tells Louisiana the story when they all get home; the look on Louisiana’s face tells him all he needs to know.

Ryan Long is found dead in the Everglades, from, what the police are to assume, a street fight gone wrong from the state of his body and face. George never hears this news, however, because it’s reported on his day off, and Florida takes him around Orlando to all the local record stores and they spend their day listening to music and buying all the records his arms can hold.


	3. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember George is basically DC, I don't think the DC in this story is Gov but if that helps then he is

The DC riots are troubling. 

It was fun to imagine DC in his little bunker, too chicken shit to take control of the situation unlike at the table when he went on his little power trips, but the sight of the state’s capitol being attacked was heart stopping. 

The same was happening at state capitols around the state, albeit a little more protected thanks to the competence of local police departments. Most of the states had gone home to monitor their individual situations, Florida was lucky that the house was in Orlando and he could easily travel to the capital, he was unlucky that WFTV joined the media covering the situation.

Florida watched from the safety of the media line as George started getting his report on the chaos at the capital building. He begged George to let someone else do the report, but he reassured him that the media line was secure and none of the goons would attack him. 

But that line was slowly getting breached as more and more MAGA hats screamed about ‘fake news’ and ‘stop the steal’. George was clearly shaken but powered on, and Florida couldn’t have been more proud of his boyfriend. Until one of the protestors fully broke the line, ripped George’s mic out of his hands and screamed ‘FAKE NEWS’ over and over at him. 

Luckily the police easily disposed of the protestor, but George was shaken to his core as Florida hurried over to comfort him. Peyton offered to let Logan take over the report for him but George swallowed his fear and said he’d go on, despite being afraid. He took a swig of his water and went back on, but Florida could tell he was massively distracted the entire time. 

George was shaken when Florida took him home later that day, but that was to be expected for someone being close to the protests. He barely acknowledged the other states as they began filtering in, keeping his focus right on the news coverage of the DC protests. Florida even caught him talking to Washington before dinner asking if any of the protestors had been identified yet. He barely touched his dinner, and the states knew something was wrong because Alaska made his salmon and that was one of George’s favorite dinners, and went to bed immediately after. Florida kept chalking it up to him being shaken over what happened at the Orlando state house, but Washinton and New York (of all states) convinced him to probe further. So Florida begged Texas to make him some of his world-famous hot chocolate and then went to talk to his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was wrapped up in a blanket when Florida found him, and George initially denied anything was wrong. But prodding and pushing finally broke the dam gates, and George explained what shaken him.

It was another ex. 

George swore he didn’t know Michael was a MAGA nut until he invited him over his house one night, and his house was full of MAGA merch and Trump flags. The reporter felt very uncomfortable and was going to break up with him, but Michael manipulated him into staying first by acting helpless and then with his fists. George went to several Trump rallies against his will, all maskless, and Michael wasn’t subtle with his plans if he didn’t get re-elected. As Florida listened to George tell the story, and George attempted not to cry, he gently asked how he got out of it. 

Michael got COVID and was hospitalized. That was the only way George got out. 

George finally fell into tears, apologizing for being so screwed up and broken from his past relationships. Florida held him close and rocked him, kissing away his tears and reassuring him that he wasn’t broken. As he did, he caught Texas coming in with the mug of coco, and by the look on his face he heard it all. 

Florida shared a look with Texas, and Texas swiftly left as quietly as he entered, leaving the coco on the bedside table. 

Michael John was arrested as soon as he returned home to Orlando after the DC riots and charged with breaking and entering as well as terroristic threats. He was one of the fastest tips the FBI received, and his bail was set at 1,000 dollars. George nearly threw up when he read the news but carried on, the therapy slowly helping him face his past. It may have hurt Texas a little, but when California came home with a bunch of stolen Trump merch and the states lit a bonfire to burn all of it, George never felt more stable.


	4. Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is IDC 
> 
> Where did the IDC/Louisiana ship come from? IDK I also ship PA and Georgia too so....

Jenny told Florida about the last one. 

Jenny still didn’t trust Florida, but she was beginning to loosen up, especially because she herself was spending time with Loui. Loui and George often concocted schemes to get Florida and Jenny to hang out and today’s was ‘we’re cooking dinner for our parents, run out and get the ingredients for me will ya?’. 

“Why are there so many different types of rice?” Florida whined staring at the boxes on the shelf.

“Do you not cook?” Jenny asked, bored. 

“Do you?” Jenny glared at Florida.

“Just get the jasmine rice.” Jenny ordered. Florida grabbed a box off the shelf and basketball shot it in the cart, spooking the younger girl. 

“KOBE.” Florida yelled. 

“GODDAMMIT why does my brother like you?” Jenny yelled. 

“Cuss of my charm.” Florida giggled making Jenny roll her eyes. The two walked mostly in silence out of the aisle and began turning to the next, when Jenny scoffed. 

“I can’t believe that asshole got a front cover.” Jenny said, rolling her eyes. Florida turned to the magazine racks and tilted his head. 

“Dr. Phil?” 

“No not Dr. Phil!” Jenny yelled. “Anthony Shithead Smith.” She pointed to the magazine rack to a pile of magazines with a slimy looking man on the front cover trying to look pensive. 

“Am I supposed to know who that is?” Florida asked. Jenny looked at Florida concerned. 

“George never told you?” Jenny asked slowly. Florida’s blood ran cold.

“Told me what?” Florida whispered and Jenny sighed. 

“Anthony dated George for a while, he...embezzled a lot of money from the family and stole a lot of money from George. He wanted to bring down the family.” Jenny explained before looking at the magazine cover. “Guess being the one percent was better than he thought.” Florida looked at the magazine as Jenny walked away; he certainly wasn’t the worst of George’s exes, but he couldn’t imagine trusting, kind hearted George who’d paid for more then half the things Florida wanted, getting scammed out of his money by a man who would turn around and become everything he hated. 

Florida could only think back to Ryan, Michael, and Joe; George was so trusting and kind, so easily taken advantage of. Why did he have to suffer while they (well Michael and Anthony) got to live consequence free? 

“Jenny.” Florida called not looking over at George’s sister. He looked over as Jenny turned around, eyebrow raised. 

“Just so you know, I’d never hurt George, no matter how long I live.” Florida announced. Jenny sighed and turned back around. 

“I wish I could believe you.” Jenny muttered before walking off. Florida looked back at the magazines and into George’s exes smug eyes. 

“Then I need to make you believe me.” 

Two weeks later Anthony Smith’s wealth was being investigated by the Orlando police department because of failure to file several years of back taxes. George takes a deep breath as he reports on the news before tossing the script away in the trash and going to take a shower when he gets home. Florida finds him staring at a wall in their bedroom, still dripping wet from his shower. He makes love to him right then and there, slow and gentle. It slowly takes his mind off of the last of his exes getting what they deserve.


	5. Epilogue

George downed another taco. 

“God them’s good.” George mumbled. 

“That’s your fifth taco!” Florida teased. 

“Oh shush it’s technically my first.” George argued. 

“Off your third plate!” Florida added smirking. George shoved him teasingly and took a swig of his beer. The two sat in silence as the movie played in the background, George with his head on Florida’s chest and Florida’s arm around George’s waist. Florida looked down at George’s hand as it rested underneath his head, and looking at taco sauce stained fingers. 

“You know I’m going to marry you someday.” Florida whispered. 

“You’ve been telling me that since we started dating.” George mumbled, losing his battle with sleep, being too full of tacos and beer. He instinctively curls his fingers into Florida’s shirt as he falls into a deeper sleep, feeling safe and warm. Florida tightens his grip on George’s middle and looks down at his fingers, yearning for the day a ring can be put around his finger. 

“Because I fully intend to keep that promise.” Florida whispered bending down to kiss George’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got fluff coming!
> 
> Also I take requests if anyone wants some


End file.
